Modern consumer, industrial, commercial, aerospace and military systems often depend on reliable pumps for fluid handling. For some applications, such as in some instrumentation, sensing and/or control applications, smaller pump systems are often desirable. Although some important advances have been made in micro pump technology, a need still remains for micro pumps that have improved performance characteristics.